


Movie Night

by printempura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printempura/pseuds/printempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Vision watch movies together, and Vision has a bad habit for spoiling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction. I've got so many ideas for this pairing. Please leave a comment! I want to get some tips for next time.
> 
> Thanks a bunch!

Thursday was annual movie night in Stark tower. Most of the Avengers had had this tradition sense the battle of New York. Steve always said, "Come on, I've been frozen in ice for so many years, I gotta catch up on times somehow." This to be short lived idea actually wasn't short at all, and became a regular occasion. 

After Vision and Wanda joined the group, movie night became not as fun. Steve often yelled at Vision for spoiling movies he was enjoying. Because of that, Vision was banned from movie nights. 

Wanda always felt bad for Vision because of this. They were a team after all. Even sense he saved her from dying on their last mission, there had been some sparks between them.

"Hey Vision!" Wanda called out one day, "Do you want to watch a movie?"  
~  
Vision wasn't very used to hanging out with people or being social. It felt like no matter what he did, someone would get annoyed. 

According to Tony, "Vision isn't exactly what you would call a social butterfly, of a social anything." 

It's true he didn't know much about how humans interacted but he knew that declining Wanda's offer would be rude and had a social obligation to accept it.

"Why of course Ms. Maximoff, I would love to." Vision replied.

He sat on the couch next to Wanda, still a foot or two away from her. 

"That's good. I kept feeling bad for you because Steve kept kicking you out of movie night. I figured you could still have fun doing it with just me." Wanda replied smiling.

Vision noticed her smile and thought about it for awhile. She was happy spending time with him. He hadn't seen her very happy ever sense her brother died a few months ago.

Wanda spend about half an hour trying to pick out a movie for them to watch. He just felt happy spending time with her knowing she enjoyed it too.  
~  
"Alright. How about The Empire Strikes Back?" Wanda said, inquisitively.

"Oh god Wanda, don't try watching a movie with Vision." Steve sounded from the nearby kitchen. "He'll just end up spoiling it for you. You're better off watching it with Tony (who will just talk his way through the film)" 

"Actually Mr. Rodgers I'm surprised Mr. Stark wasn't banned from movie nights long ago." Vision chimed in, "You also have a bad habit of talking during movies."

Wanda laughed at that causing Steve to leave the kitchen before he was done making his sandwich. Vision knew he had to have done something right, not everyone can make Wanda laugh.

With that Wanda turned on the movie.

"This movie is considered one of the greatest ever, according to most fans. It also uses special effects that were ahead of its time." Vision said, looking up more information while watching the beginning of the film.

"I'm only really watching this because Tony said I should watch more science fiction movies." Wanda confessed.

"Ms. Maximoff, did you know this movie is not actually a science fiction movie? Contrary to popular belief, this movie is more of a fantasy than a science fiction film." Vision replied, as deadpan as ever.

Wanda frowned when she heard this. She was just trying to spend more time with Vision. Maybe Steve and the others were right, this wasn't a good idea. She sighed, turning her attention back to the movie.

Vision then said, "That man is actually her Father as well as that boy Luke's Father."

Wanda new something like this would happen, which is exactly why she chose a movie she'd already seen.

"Already knew that." She said, smiling. 

Vision got confused by this. Why would she want to watch a movie she had already seen. He then realized the answer. She felt bad, watching him get cast out during movie nights. She wanted him to feel accepted, and maybe even spend some extra time with him. Or maybe she just wanted to get to know him better.

"Ah." Vision said, "I see you tricked me. However Ms. Maximoff, it will take a lot more to best me."

They then started a little game. Whoever could guess the plot of a movie first won. 

Wanda accepted his offer, according to Vision, very eagerly.

Vision won most of the time. No human can really compare with a supercomputer. Sometimes however, when the answer was on the tip of Wanda's tongue she would use her magic to slow down Visions processing power, to gain an advantage. Vision wondered why Wanda lost constantly, and still continued to play.

"I suggest you just give up now." Vision teased, "Unless you need me to go slower."

Wanda laughed. "As if I need your pity. I can handle just fine on my own."

Vision knew she was lying, and slowed her responses accordingly. The last thing he wanted was to hurt their growing relationship. 

"Vision.." Wanda said, just a few minutes later, "I know you're slowing your responses for me. Why?"

"It's simple really, I care about you Ms. Maximoff. I don't want to hurt our relationship by beating you and making you feel bad."

Wanda then kissed him. Catching Vision off guard. He had never been kissed before, of course he was only a couple months old. She felt so fragile in his arms, bones made of ivory and soft lips made from silk.

When she withdrew from the kiss, Vision knew it couldn't have been more then a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime.

"You won't have any problems with keeping this relationship." Wanda said with a smile.

"Ms. Maximoff" Vision said, "I-"

"Please." She said, cutting him off with another kiss, "Call me Wanda."


End file.
